On Board
by InRegrds2Myself
Summary: The wrestlers have to go from Sydney to Los Angeles using a commerical airline due to their private plane being rendered useless. How unfortunate for them that there is an insane on board. Characters Orton, Cena, JBL, Jericho, Christian, Booker T, Tripl


_**Title:** On Board_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters off the wwe, I do however own my own characters._

_**Summary:** The wrestlers have to go from Sydney to Los Angeles using a public airline due to their private plane being rendered useless. How unfortunate for them that there is an insane on board. (Characters Orton, Cena, JBL, Jericho, Christian, Booker T, Triple H, Flair, Batista, Eddie, OC)_

_**A/N:** This is my first time in writing a wrestling fic so it may seem weird seeing as my pov on wrestlers is kind of weird...I see them all in an immature light haha._

------------------

**Chapter One - Begining of a journey**

"Please tell me again why we are in this pathetic excuse of an airport."

"You know why," Cena rushed past them and spun around coming to a halt, "The private plane broke down because of your big fat ass, punk!" laughing at himself, he spun around again heading in his original direction of travel to the line that was forming at the other end of the terminal.

Triple H shifted his weight, gave a low grunt, glancing at Layfield then started after the other wrestlers.

The deal was this...The day before, the day they were meant to get on their private plane back to LA from Sydney, they found out that someone destroyed the wiring in the beautiful plane and rendered it useless. After being told that it would be weeks to get fixed, the wrestlers were told to catch a commercial flight instead to make the next show.

So there they were. A mixture of both rosters sitting down on the plush seats in the waiting area, finding things to do to pass the time by.

"Hey JBL!" Cena grabbed a salted peanut from his bag and prepared to throw it, "They say that big fat elephants quite like yourself enjoy a good feed every now and then."

Randy, Jericho and Christian caught drift and also picked up a peanut each.

JBL turned around, face smothered with a red angered expression. Looking at each of them he started to get up but sat back down as a security guard strolled past.

The guys all cocked their arms up ready to hurl the peanuts..."One...two...th..."

**"_Attention, Flight to Los Angeles is boarding in 5 minutes."_**

"That's us guys!" Eddie announced from behind them, gathering all of his luggage as everyone else ditched their peanuts at JBL and hurriedly followed suit.

The 5 minutes didn't last long as they found themselves walking through the gate after getting their tickets checked off. First class tickets on a good airplane was what they got and they were glad when they saw the interior of the plane.

The seats were royal blue lined with shiny silver around the arm rests. The big projector screen at the front was massive and looked of good quality. As soon as they all got seated, they got served with top quality wine in fine wine glasses.

"This ain't so bad now is it JBL?" Cena was seated right behind JBL and this was seen in his eyes as a blessing.

"Bugger off."

Across the other window isle Jericho and Benoit were playing with the dials on their arm rests. There were sooo many. All of them were silver just like the linings of the arm rests some of them controlled the mini television on the back of the chair in front of them, others controlled the radio, and others...they didn't exactly know what the other dials were for. So they just twisted and turned them anyway.

Two flight attendants appeared at the front of their cabin, demonstrating the safety procedures in case of emergency. Once they disappeared, everyone sat and listened to the announcement.

**"_The plane is getting ready to take off. Please fasten your seat belts now."_**

"LA, here we come!" Cena and Randy yelled.

A few hours later found the wrestlers restless and extremely bored. The movie that was playing was pretty dull and lost their interest in a matter of minutes.

They were all in a _**major**_ debate on each others performances in the bedroom.

"Nah, nah, nah, man, there is no way you coulda gone all night with that pathetic excuse for a dick man, no way." Cena was kneeling on his seat shouting over at Randy as everyone else listened intently, all dieing to throw their two cents in.

"Oooooooooooooo! Hehehe. Little Johnnie over here think's he's an expert on dicks now is he?" JBL turned around in his seat, kneeling as well so they were both face to face.

"Just shut the fuck up man!" Cena shoved hard and JBL fell out of his seat into the isle by the force knocking him back. Looking up, JBL was surprised to see a woman standing at his feet. She was one of the flight attendants.

"Get outta the ladies way asshole!" Cena sat back in his seat as JBL crashed into his.

"Sorry about the lump ma'am, he won't get in your way again." Booker T who was sitting beside JBL announced.

"And to the both of you...GIVE IT UP!" Putting his eye mask back on he went straight to sleep again.

The flight attendant, known as Ashly nodded to the men and continued her way down the isle. Just as she disappeared behind the curtain Jericho gave a loud whistle.

"Damn did you guys see that fine ass bitch?"

"I did indeed, that was one hot mamacita!" Eddie piped in.

_**BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP**_

****

**_-------------_**

a little cliffhanger to get ur juices flowing ;)


End file.
